Evolved MS War Chronicle: Gundam Legacy
by RyokoNoKoibito
Summary: It's a new Gundam series in a new timeline. Gundams are on Earth to fight Earth's corrupted military...New pilots take the controls of a new type of cockpit system in brand new Gundams! Enjoy and R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: YES...this is MY Gundam Series...no parodies anywhere! Enjoy!   
  
With high hopes for economic and diplomatic success, human beings on   
unify as one united global nation: The United Terran Nation. This unification   
about the massive construction of orbiting space colonies. However, from the   
United Terran Nation have become corrupted by various militant from the former   
Europe and Americas. This corruption has stepped up the forces and provided   
extra financial backing to mass produce the newest of Mobile Suit: the combat   
Frame. The militant provinces have started a of oppressive political attacks   
on the four orbiting colonies: Alpha, Beta, Charlie, and Delta. In an act of   
intimidating retaliation, the colonies announced the construction of a new,   
more advanced Mobile Suit to send to . The year is Post-Unification (U+) 202.   
The four Mobile Suit weapons the three economically active colonies are   
completed and sent to Earth. UTN military recognizes the weapons and prepares   
for a large Mobile Suit war the Frames as their army.   
  
In the frozen wastelands of Siberia, one of four large capsules lay empty   
the harsh blankets of snow and ice. The icy winds blow cruelly across the land.   
Suddenly, a rhythmic rumbling across the snow and ice disturbed lifeless scheme   
of Siberia. Loose snow and broken ice splashed upwards as massive foot stomped   
down. Among the backdrop of bluish-white, a massive Mobile stood tall. It was   
a pristine white with special boosters on its backpack. It had a large black   
dish on the back of its shoulder and a long oblong plate along the other. It   
had two horns upon its head like those of a ram. Mobile Suit continued its way   
through the Siberian wasteland, the Synthril alloy the cold icy effects of the   
climate. Inside the cockpit of the large machine, boy was bundled up in his   
space suit. He was a lad of about nine years of age, slightly disheveled light   
brown hair. He shivered lightly from the cold that the cockpit and yawned in   
exhaustion. He had light scars on one cheek, and barely visible. Otherwise he   
looked completely like an innocent child. he may never be so innocent with the   
new colonial weapon in his possession. One the cockpit's computers beeped   
rapidly and activated a flashing red light. The quirked an eyebrow at the   
computer screen and said softly to himself, "Hmmm…A Mobile Suit base? With Frames   
being manufactured? Understood…I'll destroy base and eliminate all Mobile   
Suits...with Gundam Magician!" The Gundam took low towards its target: The   
Siberian MS base. The boy grinned with a childish yet still far too diabolical   
for his years. "Heh…I bring Death!" The released four disks on the shield on its   
left shoulder, which formed a wall. "Planet Defensor field at maximum…Activating   
Crash Beam Spear…" A long beam from the round shield on the Gundam's right shoulder   
as the young boy his MS approached the snowy base. A klaxon sounded, echoing   
throughout the of the base. Circular red lights started glowing on masses of   
Neo-Titanium. The masses of Neo-Titanium stood up to be recognized as MS…more to   
the point, the newest model: The Frame. It looked like the exoskeleton of a Gundam,   
only heavily armored by Neo-Titanium. It had armored fists and small Vernier rockets,   
like that of the Gundam that attacked them. Its head was …it had the top of its head   
armored…but the round camera eye was exposed, but guarded on the sides of the head.   
It was surprisingly sturdy for such a loose construction of a Mobile Suit. The Gundam   
thought nothing the new model. It merely made it out to be an obstacle in its path of   
destruction. The Frames all flew at the Gundam Magician but were simply maneuvered   
and ultimately destroyed, either impaled or cut through at the of the suit, where the   
reactor unit and cockpit are always situated, the Crash Beam Spear. The boy cursed   
himself slightly, regretful that the MS couldn't provide him with a decent battle.   
How he loved the Mobile Suit…To him, a battle with MS was the equivalent to a clash   
of Titans. He ended his disappointment by directing his violent intentions towards   
MS base itself. He rammed the spear into one of the bland metal walls of steel.   
He flew up, gouging a deep cut into the side of the building. flew backwards to survey   
his carving work. The Gundam descended with its and rammed through the steel wall   
sideways. With a sickening crash, he through the wall and flew off in a rushed hunt   
for the generator and vital structures that were necessary for the base to exist. The   
boy the cockpit discovered a massive energy source to his left. He sought out,   
ultimately finding the generator: The heart of any MS base. With his spear, he rammed   
into it…and the resulting massive explosion enveloped the boy's Gundam. Several minutes   
later, the Gundam stood in the center of what of the MS base in Siberia. "Smoldering   
craters are my personal specialty..." The young boy remarked snidely. The Gundam, however,   
was not in best of shape. Its white armor was smudged with black scorch marks and gray .   
Some of the parts had noticeable cuts and scrapes. The way it stood was and highly   
unstable, as if it would collapse from over-exertion at any moment. The boy laughed   
confidently at his own suit in its weakness. "This is Magician Pilot: Hiroyuki Kenjuu!   
I've destroyed The MS factory in the wastelands and eliminated all production of the   
Frame MS upon arrival Planet Earth…"   
  
In the jungles of South America, two capsules lay in ruins at the feet of   
Frames. These Frames were slightly different. While they still looked gaunt   
and unstable, they had two claw-like attachments on their wrists with Gatlings   
upon them. The style of the head was slightly different, but it was strictly   
aesthetic difference. One MS pilot reported in to the second, "There's not a   
thing here…Let's return to the rest of the Kangaroo Frame battalion." The   
second responded, "Wait…I'm showing a heat signature on my radar…Contact the   
other units, I think we've found the Gundam or Gundams that landed in this   
vicinity." Suddenly, the area was littered with explosions, much to the alarm   
of the two Kangaroo Frames. "Are we under attack?" As if an answer to his   
question, an enormous Gundam bulky armor appeared in front of the Kangaroo armed   
with a long Beam Axe. The stepped back and its pilot shouted in fear,   
"It's...A GUNDAM!!!!!" Just as finished pronouncing the term, "Gundam", the Beam   
Axe cleaved diagonally through Kangaroo's mid-torso with ease. The severed halves   
of the Frame exploded to the and horror of his colleague. "This is Kangaroo unit   
KF35 of the 75th MS Frame Battalion! We're under attack by an unidentified   
Mobile Suit...It's…There's a Gundam here!!" Kangaroo was then run through from   
behind by a beam saber. The assailant was a Gundam, the occupant of one of the   
capsules that was destroyed. This Gundam stood upon four arachnid-like legs.   
Then, the two rear legs detached and together to form a giant cannon. The other   
legs folded upwards to form two Gundam . The Gundam stood tall in its MS form.   
The pilot lay inside the suit in a very manner; he was so big and bulky like his   
counterpart's MS that he could barely into the seat of the cockpit. He spoke in   
such a calm manner, "Wrong, friend…there two Gundams here...this is Hermit Gundam   
reporting in...pilot's name: Kaiou Taokito." bulkier of the two Gundams stood   
still. The pilot inside was a slender young woman, a bright blue star marking   
her cheek, and two long ribbons of bright blue hair over her face. She sighed   
and laid back and spoke in a similar nonchalant manner, more of a sarcastic tone,   
"Hmph...Didn't really have to do much here...these suits weak. This is Gundam   
Chariot Pilot: Kei Taokito. Hermit Gundam and I have destroyed Kangaroo Frame   
MS and the evidence of our arrival upon landing of Planet Earth..."   
  
In the outback of Australia, several Frames flew overhead. These models   
looked similar the Kangaroo Frames, only they had short wings attached to large   
Vernier engines. Their were slightly different, but this was strictly an   
aesthetic difference. "This is Rabbit Frame Unit: RF19 of the 14th MS Frame   
battalion. No enemies spotted ...we're continuing our scans." Then, the sun   
blocked out the Rabbits from overhead. a higher view, the shadow seemed like   
that of a demon. One of the Rabbit Frames turned to look at the object in the   
sun's path. "The enemy!! It's the Gundam!" The Rabbits around and flew at   
the Gundam, a deep black suit with long, devilish black wings that brightly   
underneath the sunlight. The Gundam looked like the Devil in black. A thin   
popped upwards over the glowing eye upon the Gundam's chest. The pilot inside   
seemed for a hand-to-hand combat contest. He sighed as he sluggishly tapped   
the extraneous ashes off the slender black cigarette in his mouth and spoke in   
a deep, almost groggy voice, "Hmmm damn it they've turned around. So much for   
my usual behind the back annihilation …No matter, I'll eliminate all the Rabbit   
Frames as per my orders...using Gundam Hangedman!" In a reckless, almost   
uncaring manner, he pressed a tattooed hand upon a small round eye. The marking   
on his hand glowed lightly. "Firing Heat Viper Cannon..." A massive beam fired   
off from the Gundam's chest. The beam overtook the numbers of Rabbit Frames,   
ten in all. Inside the cockpit, the pilot sluggishly put out the black   
cigarette sighed in restlessness. "This is Pilot codename: Hangedman...My   
name is Joe Yamada, for the record. Gundam Hangedman reporting accomplishment   
of mission of covert arrival to the planet Earth..."   
  
And so it soon began, with a series of missions for each of the Gundams.   
The United Terran Nation's corrupt military began to have problems with dealing   
with the Gundam threat. Their combat Frame MS were no match for Gundams and   
all of their advanced armaments. The UTN Military Commander-in-Chief, Colonel   
Bernard Grey, of American descent, soon realized the imminent threat that the   
Gundams imposed on the military. So he called upon a Special Lieutenant named   
Amaril Inary. Colonel Grey realized quickly the capabilities of Special Lt.   
Inary. Inary was developing into a fine ace pilot. He quickly rose among the   
ranks, graduating far ahead of his fellow class of cadets. Upon several   
campaigns to conquer Northern Eurasia, Colonel Grey became displeased with   
those who held Inary back as an Ensign. With great controversy, Grey issued   
direct orders to have Inary promoted to a Special Lieutenant on the spot.   
Inary is officially an ace pilot with skills that greatly outclass those of   
his fellow MS troops.   
  
"What's this all about?" Inary asked, "You want a new machine for me?   
You know perfectly well how useless all the Frames have proven to be against   
the Gundams. The Chimera was annihilated in Siberia, the Kangaroo in South   
America, and just recently, the Rabbit Frames in an Outback base in the center   
of Australia. How could you possibly give me a simple Frame to do battle with?"   
He scoffed and tugged at the coat of his uniform. Another soldier stood in   
front of him, very tense. His name was Marshal, an ensign susceptible to the   
wrath of Inary's position. He spoke up with a meek tone in his voice,   
"Sir...Our technicians are hard at work making a suitable machine for you."   
Inary scoffed again and sighed, "You're making me a suit out of a Chimera   
Frame?" Marshal replied, "Yes, sir...The Chimera is the prototype for the   
Frames, so it is the most versatile and it can be upgraded easily. We've even   
given this Chimera a custom name...The Godkar Machine." Inary blinked   
and looked at the Frame under construction. "'The Godkar Machine', eh?" He   
repeated. He found himself staring at the Mobile Suit, expecting it to be an   
impressive model for him to use. Inary tugged on his uniform again and walked   
away with one last order for Marshal to carry on with his work. The Ensign   
saluted his superior and walked to the work site. Inary meanwhile, walked off   
to his barracks unable to get the new Mobile Suit Frame: Godkar Machine out   
of his head.   
  
The little boy named Hiroyuki sat outside a bar inside the city of Moscow.   
He wanted to go inside to escape the unforgiving Russian cold, but was rejected   
because of his youth. He took great offense to this. After a minute or two of   
uncontrollable shivering, he barged into the tavern. The bulky Russian man, who   
was unwittingly acting as the bar's own bouncer, spoke up with a thick native   
accent while approaching the little boy. "Look, lad…I've told you many a time   
already that you're not allowed in this bar. Where are your parents? Why do   
you persist in defying my authority?" Hiroyuki rolled his eyes and walked up   
to the self-proclaimed "bouncer" of the tavern and spoke up in a bold voice far   
beyond his years, "Since when did you get authority? You're just the next Russian   
drunk that happened to be sober enough to keep us little boys out! Sorry,   
"Comrade", but the day you get any authority over me is the day that Hell   
freezes over." The Russian's blue eyes became as wide as saucers. Clearly, he   
was taken aback by the boy's audacity. Where the hell did this kid get the   
nerve to pop off at him?! Angered, he stepped forward to grab the boy by the   
back of his green tank top…an error on his part. The boy grabbed the lumbering   
Russian's wrist and tugged him off balance. Then, he kicked the big man in the   
shin, sending him to one knee. The big man growled and quickly made a grab at   
Hiroyuki's neck, catching the boy off guard. "Now, listen here, boy…No one ever   
talks to Vladimir the Impaler like that…" He boasted proudly at the boy, but he   
was cut off guard by a gunshot wound through the back. The "Impaler" fell   
forward releasing Hiroyuki before he crashed to the floor dead. His assailant   
took a puff from his black cigarette and replaced the silenced pistol in its   
holster. "Hmph…Anyone else looking for trouble?" Asked Joe Yamada, the Hangedman.   
Hiroyuki stared into Joe's scarred face. Clearly, this guy had to be a pilot   
like him, since only Gundam pilots, he thought, had the brass to pull out a gun   
and shoot a man bigger than they. Hell, not even Hiroyuki thought he could walk   
into a bar and shoot a man in the back. It was evident that this fellow was   
carefree, rightfully so, since none of the other occupants in the bar even   
bothered to lift a finger in the dead bouncer's protest. He looked at the   
boy, who was still captivated by his earlier actions. He took another puff   
of his cigarette and asked him, "You ok, kid?" Hiroyuki looked at Joe and   
nodded and said, "Thanks, mister…you saved my life from that freakish bouncer   
guy…" Joe sighed and said simply, "Whatever…" He helped up Hiroyuki who looked   
at the gun in his holster. "Hey, mister, where'd you get that gun?" He asked   
innocently. Joe sighed in exasperation at the boy and his sudden onset of   
curiosity and replied, "Who cares? It's my weapon anyway." Hiroyuki smirked   
and looked into Joe's eyes saying, "Hey…You killed a secret agent and stole it   
from him didn't ya? That's a PP7 pistol, a spy's gun, and it's silenced no less.   
Hell, someone would've caught you sooner or later, mister." Joe sighed and nodded   
his head, and then he asked, "Hey wait a second…how the hell did you know that?"   
Hiroyuki shrugged, "I guess I'm just good with guns." Joe shrugged and repeated,   
"Whatever…" Joe searched the corpse of the bouncer and found a few rubles and a   
pocketknife, all of which he gave to the kid. He also removed the coat and took   
it to the bartender. "Give me the water tap," he said in his best Russian dialect.   
He sprayed the jacket clean of any blood that was on it and wrung it dry. He   
aired it out before giving it to Hiroyuki. "Here, kid. My treat. It's got a   
bullet hole, but don't let that get you down." Hiroyuki smiled at Joe the way   
that a child would and said, "Thanks, mister. You're cool…especially with that   
gun and all…" Joe shrugged and walked the boy out of the bar saying simply,   
"Whatever…" The boy looked up at him and asked, "Hey mister…who are you?" Joe   
looked down and laughed lightly and answered, "Me? I'm…a Gundam pilot."   
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. The Pasts of a Boy and his Cynical Frien...

Disclaimer: This is MINE! ALL MINE! R&R onegai? Enjoy! ^ ^  
  
Episode Two: The Pasts of a Boy and his Cynical Friend  
  
With high hopes for economic and diplomatic success, human beings on Earth unify as one united global nation: The United Terran Nation. This unification brought about the massive construction of orbiting space colonies. However, delegates from the United Terran Nation have become corrupted by various militant provinces from the former Europe and Americas. This corruption has stepped up the military forces and provided extra financial backing to mass produce the newest breed of Mobile Suit: the combat Frame. The militant provinces have started a barrage of oppressive political attacks on the four orbiting colonies: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta. In an act of intimidating retaliation, the colonies have announced the construction of a new, more advanced Mobile Suit to send to Earth. The year is Post-Unification (U+) 202. The four Mobile Suit weapons from the three economically active colonies are completed and sent to Earth. The UTN military recognizes the weapons and prepares for a large Mobile Suit war with the Frames as their army.  
  
  
  
The boy looked up at him and asked, "Hey mister.who are you?" Joe looked down and laughed lightly and answered, "Me? I'm.a Gundam pilot."  
  
  
  
Two Gundams soared across the skies out of the UTN army's general fly zone. The first was Magician, with its weapons dormant and its Vernier engines flaring at full burn. It was trailed by the black, winged Gundam called Hangedman, whose wings were flapping heavily at brief instances as it soared across European Russia after the two pilots' brief incident in the tavern in Moscow. The communication between the pilots had become non-existent as soon as they stepped into the respective cockpits of their Mobile Suits. To be perfectly honest, Joe liked it that way. It stopped the boy, Hiroyuki, from asking too many questions about him and his Gundam. Any comments and compliments made by Hiroyuki were almost always answered back with a carefree "Whatever" on the part of Joe. Hiroyuki was baffled by this man's past. What could have been so terrible that could have driven him to cynicism? Hiroyuki pondered the next array of questions so that he would receive a response, instead of having to constantly wonder if his partner in the adjacent suit was still breathing. So far, the questions raised about his Gundam, his smoking habits, his gun, and his missions went unanswered, leaving the little boy to wonder if this cynical new friend of his, named Joe, ever truly had a life. Hiroyuki took a deep breath and spoke up in his usual youthfully exuberant and curious voice, "Hey, mister.what's your name? You know.your real name?" Joe blinked and replied simply, "My name is Joe.Joe Yamada." Hiroyuki smiled brightly and immediately responded, "My name's Hiroyuki Kenjuu; I'm nine! So, Joe, do you got any family? Are you from the colonies too?" Joe sighed in disdain and put his black cigarette out in the little ashtray welded to the side console. He sighed again and responded,  
  
"Yeah.I'm from the colonies, kid. I'm from Bravo Colony. As for a family.my mother and father died when I was around seven years old. I was left to take care of my bratty little brother. You saw those scars on my face? My brother caused those scars when he was about your age. There were five instances where my brother want something from me, and in all those cases, I denied him of what he wanted. A knife taken to my face was his idea of just retribution for not allowing him to have his way. He's seventeen now. I'm twenty. I was approached by my Uncle Jiro, a key political figure for Bravo Colony. He told me that I could be useful against the Earth's corrupt MS military. That was the one time that my carelessness with the word "whatever" got my ass into trouble. My uncle always interprets things that I say in the wrong way. So, here I am inside this cockpit on a mission to eradicate the Frames from out of my path. What about you, kid? Where did you come from?" Hiroyuki shrugged and took another deep breath before speaking,  
  
"I'm from the Alpha Colony. My papa used to be an assassin, so that's how I learned about guns and stuff. He died when I was about six. My papa said my mommy died when I was born. It's strange never knowing your mommy. I envy you, Joe.'cause you remember your mommy. I had lots and lots of friends that were way older than me. They taught me one saying that directs my life, "Do your work, chase skirts, and have fun!" When I heard that they were looking for a pilot to take control of Magician, I used my video game experience to show up and master that Epsilon System thingy.you know, that thing where the hand with the tattoo pushes on! They were confused when they learned that I was nine. I showed them how good I was with responsibility and Gundam and pistols and stuff! They gave me the Gundam Magician and told me to follow the instructions to blow up all the Frames and the big places that were making them. They told me to try and team up and make friends with the other three pilots. I've already found one of them, now! You!" Hiroyuki giggled. Joe blinked and lit up another black cigarette and said while biting down on the slim, "What did you say? Three pilots? Well, who the hell are the other two, kid? More to the point, where are they now?" Hiroyuki shrugged and answered, "Hell.I dunna, Joe. I know that they're two Gundam pilots from Charlie Colony. Who knows where they landed." Joe nodded silently as the two Gundams flew westward to another destination, another target on their first joint mission.  
  
Meanwhile, at a MS base in the southern parts of North America, more Rabbit Frames and Frames of a strange new type were being produced here. This new Frame was a space combat unit with large wings attached to a special type of Vernier engine. This Frame was a royal blue in color and had long spindly antennae. This special MS was called the Hawk Frame, as previously mentioned, designed for MS battles that occur in outer space. The United Terran Military elite forces, being trained by Special Lt. Amaril Inary would soon go into battle using customized Chimera and Hawk Frames. Of course, Inary himself would lead from the frontlines in Godkar Machine upon its completion. This base was made into an important target, so important that all the Gundams were ordered to attack this MS base. The two Gundams of Kei and Kaiou Taokito began their trip north to the MS Base in New Phoenix. Kaiou blinked when the base was shown right in front of him and remarked, "Damn! That base is enormous! It's got...three factories, two barracks...and a great many Frame troops posting guard...Kei, are you seeing this?" Kei meanwhile was glued to her cockpit monitors. She replied, "Yeah, brother...I'm looking at it. How can just two Gundams destroy a base this large?" Hermit Gundam landed on the outskirts of the base and converted to standard MS mode. Chariot remained airborne with its Beam Axe ready, but not active. "Kaiou, I'll lure the Rabbits up here...You get in and go after the Kangaroo and Chimera security Frames. Understood, brother?" Kaiou slammed his right hand against the round scanner-eye that would activate the Epsilon System of the Gundam and shouted, "Let's do it!" The Hermit's eyes lit up as it activated the beam sabers afixed to its wrists. Meanwhile, Chariot descended with its Beam Axe hot and active. The Chariot's presence alerted the base into action. Several Rabbit Frames launched upward towards the massive Gundam. Chariot slashed down with its axe, slicing several Rabbits into pieces. The Rabbits fired their Gatlings at the Gundam but to no avail. Kei laughed and said, "Lesson number one...Make sure you've got the bigger guns!" She pressed her slender right hand against the scanner-eye of her cockpit. The Gundam's eyes lit up as several hatches opened to launch hundreds of tiny missiles at the Rabbit swarm. The Chariot's own affixed Gatling guns tore up the Rabbits that escaped the missile assault. More Rabbits emerged from the cloud of dust and fire towards Chariot, much to Kei's enthusiasm. Meanwhile, several Chimeras looked around and detected Hermit. The leader's pilot reported in, "I've detected a MS heat signature...confirming make and model...Oh no! It's the enemy...The enemy is Gundam!" A massive helix shaped blast eradicated the Chimeras in its wide path. Hermit Gundam flew forward with the cannon fixed to its right shoulder. "Hyper Viper successful! Proceeding to the next wave. Too bad I gotta recharge it though..." Hermit activated its left saber and flew forward while the giant cannon slowly creeped up to full power. It confronted some Kangaroos in its path, which were sliced into oblivion. Then after several more successful dismantlings of Kangaroos, several waves of ground MS Frames in the forms of Kangaroo and Chimera Frames soon outflanked the lone land Gundam, surrounding it. Kaiou cursed himself for being so careless. His trump card, the cannon, was still not up to full power despite the incredible time given to charge it up. The Kangaroos leveled their Gatling weapons at Hermit Gundam and took aim. The lead Kangaroo gave the order; however, it was never carried out. A large green beam wiped out the Kangaroos leaving the Chimeras in shock...well, as well as Kaiou. The black winged Hangedman descended and activated a beam saber. Joe, from inside Hangedman, spoke up to the other pilot inside Hermit, "Hey...You ok? Nice Gundam there, fella. I hope we're on the same side. I'm Joe!" Kaiou smirked and replied, "Thanks for the sentiment! I'm Kaiou of the Hermit Gundam. It's nice to meet ya. I guess they told you to destroy this place as well, right?" Hangedman suddenly swung around defeating a Chimera that lurked around behind him. "Yeah! I'm here with a kid and we've got the same mission too!" Kaiou stepped forward to Hangedman and said, "I don't suppose it was just coincidence that we all get the same target at the same time, is it?" Joe shrugged and replied, "No. Not a chance in hell." Hermit and Hangedman moved quickly through the confines of the large base, causing mass destruction side by side. Meanwhile, in the air, Chariot was out of bullets and missiles, forced to rely on its Beam Axe, but the numbers of Rabbits were fittingly multiplying. The Rabbits contained Chariot and held it back. The other group of Rabbits targeted the Gundam. "Target locked..." The lead Rabbit pilot reported. As suddenly as the Heat Viper hit, a beam impaled the Rabbit as a boy could be heard screaming, "Stop!" The Rabbit exploded, giving Chariot the opportunity to escape. Kei blinked in surprise as she saw the Gundam Magician hovering there where the lead Rabbit once hovered. "Is that another type of my suit?" She pondered. The boy inside the other suit spoke up, "This is Gundam Magician! Are you ok, big guy?" Kei replied, "This is Gundam Chariot...and that's 'big *girl*' you're talking to. I'm just fine. Hey...You're just a kid...how'd you get a Gundam?" Hiroyuki smirked in an almost lecherous manner and replied, "It's a long long story, lady. I'll tell you later sometime...After I blow up all these Frames!" Magician launched itself into frenzy against the Rabbits. Each and every Rabbit was destroyed. The two Gundams landed beside Hangedman and Hermit; behind them was a blatant wake of destruction between the two of them: decimated barracks and two of the MS factories have been destroyed. Hiroyuki gaped at the sight and said to Joe, "Damn! You did all that?!" Joe shrugged, "I wasn't alone...I had Hermit here help me!" Kei blinked and said to her brother, "If you helped that guy...it must've worked...Kaiou, is that Hyper Viper charged yet?" Kaiou checked his readouts. Sure enough, power levels for his special weapon were at their maximum. "Yeah...FINALLY! Damn...Kei, do you know how long it takes to charge this thing?!" Joe laughed and sighed saying, "Whatever, Kaiou...I've found the generator, and I'm giving you the coordinates. Go blow it up with your Hyper Viper!" Kaiou smirked and said simply before flying towards his target, "Roger..." Hermit approached the generator, which dwarfed the Gundam. He leveled the cannon locking on to his target. The helix beam fired directly into the massive generator. After several seconds, the beam affected the structure, melting it and cracking it in ways that would never be reparable. Finally the beam did its work, exploding the generator successfully with a violent blast.  
  
It was at New Phoenix that the four colonial fighters and their Gundams banded together to make the first move against the massive Frame army of the UTN military. The pilots began to make conversation with each other, which caused Joe to actually open up to them. They consistently discussed the missions, the enemy Frame MS, and their own personal lives. Their forum was cut short, however, by a transmission that came in on all of their communication screens. It was an interesting fellow that appeared. He was decked out in a suit yet sported a classic older-style haircut. His well-tanned face was quickly recognized by Joe, who blinked in surprise while grumbling, "Uncle Jiro?" The man on the screen smiled and started to speak,  
  
"Ah, yes...Gundam pilots, you must have successfully arrived on Earth. If you're receiving this message, it means that the four of you have teamed up to destroy a key target that our organization: The Midnight Talon has deemed a threat by the United Terran Nation's military MS forces. Now, your new mission is simple: Follow our orders and work as a Gundam team. Your respective Gundams have been named after certain Tarot cards. My nephew, Joe, yours is Hangedman...The force that makes life stand on end...sudden impredictability. Hiroyuki Kenjuu, child soldier, you have been given Magician...The incarnation of special skills. Kaiou Taokito, yours is the Hermit Gundam, a Gundam meant for secretive, solo combat...as its secretive spirit suggests. Finally, Kei Taokito, your Gundam is Chariot...the carrier of everything and a spirit of power and stability. We encourage you to follow these comparisons to the spirit. As a team, we've begun to call you the "Tarot Elite" because of the names of your Gundams. So, Tarot Elite, go forth as a Gundam team and show the corrupt military that the colonies are not to be played with like their toys! We have insiders on Earth, in case you need repairs to your MS. Don't close yourself off to the rest of the world, but be wary of the constant military presence in places around the world. Good luck and Godspeed to you, pilots of the Tarot Elite. Jiro Yamada, signing off."  
  
The pilots all blinked in surprise and looked at the other suits that were with them. Kei smirked and nodded her head in understanding of her new mission. Kaiou laughed and happily said, "I'm with you guys!" Joe shrugged and smiled saying, "Whatever..." Hiroyuki snickered deviously and cracked his knuckles. He knew exactly what he wanted to do as the youngest member of the new team: To lead it into battle, but he agreed to himself that he'd only lead if given the opportunity. He said to himself, "Roger that, Mr. Yamada...Magician and I will give the world a show like which they have never seen. It'll be a blast of a grandstand show..." He laughed almost diabolically inside his cockpit, knowing completely that he'll leave the Earth for home once he has brought about a dramatic change...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
